Together At Last
by jjslll54
Summary: This is my version of a story about a book and its consequences I read here on the web site. This is rated M for content. Older teens that have had a certain talk (No Lemons) with their parents should understand the content. As usual, I write for my own entertainment and don't own any of the characters in the story. The plot is my take on someone else's idea. Please enjoy.


**AN: **I woke up this morning having dreamed this story. I have no idea why I dreamed this. I'm sure it is because I have read so many stories on this web site I can't remember them all. I know the book in the story was from another short story I read. This is my version of the book and its consequences. This is rated M for content. Older teens that have had a certain talk (No Lemons) with their parents should understand the content. As usual, I write for my own entertainment and don't own any of the characters in the story. The plot is my take on someone Else's idea. This has a lot of dialog with no he said she said. Let me know if you like the format.

**Together at Last**

Twenty three year old Hermione Granger was making her breakfast one morning in her apartment in New York City when she heard a small pop behind her. Quick as a flash she spun around with her wand pointed at the source of the pop. She hadn't lost her touch from the war. She pulled up short when she saw who had popped into her apartment.

"Winky? Is that you?"

The distraught elf looked up at her and cried," I found yous at last. You must comes at once. Master Harry Potter sir is very depressed and sad. He has been pining for yous since yous left."

Hermione turns off the stove and sits at her kitchen table," I can't come Winky. Harry and Ron live together."

"Buts they don't. Master Harry Potter sir kicked bad master Weasel out. That was six months ago. Punched him rights in the nose, he did. Master Harry Potter sir has a ring and everything."

Hermione perked up when she heard that," What did you say?"

Winky wrings her hands," I didn't means to say thats. He doesn't knows I saw him with it. He was drunks on too much fire whiskeys and was crying because he couldn't finds you. I've been looking for yous ever since."

"Winky, did you bond with Harry?" she asked, starting to get upset.

"Oh yes mistress," Winky answered," Winky wanted a family and knews he did toos."

"He made me take gold to bonds with him," she then said ashamed," I tolds him I was a good house elf and don't needs paying but he insisted. I been using it to looks for yous. Oh mistress, you must comes make Master Harry Potter sir happys."

"Okay Winky," Hermione said," I will come with you after I finish my breakfast."

Winky perked up and with a snap of her fingers a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast with coffee appeared on the table. Hermione just laughed at the elfs enthusiasm and tucked in. After she finished, Hermione walked to her room to pack, only to find her suitcase already packed and waiting. She turned and looked at Winky.

"How did you find me?"

"I overhears Master Harry Potter sir tellings bad master Weasel yous once told hims you wanted to goes to muggle college when Bad master Weasel asked master Harry Potter sir where yous were. Bad master Weasel was drunks and was accusing master Harry Potter sir of hiding yous from him. That's when master Harry Potter sir punched bad master Weasel in the nose and banished him right through the fronts door, he did."

"I wished I could have witnessed that,"

"Oh it brought a smile to my face. Bad master Weasel was finally gones and I coulds start looking for yous in earnest. I found yous by checking all the schools I could finds and here I am."

"How are we going to get to Harry?"

"I is gonna pops us to him."

"Can you pop us across the ocean?"

"Of course, Master Harry Potter sir is a very powerfuls master. Our bonds makes me powerfuls as well."

"Oh Winky, Did you have to bond with him? You couldn't work with him as a free elf?"

Winky tilts her head to the side studying Hermione," mistress truly does not understands about house elfs."

"What do you mean?"

"House elfs has to bonds to their master or they will fades away. We cannots live more than a short time as free elfs. It's a, what does yous calls it when one cannot live withouts the other?"

"A symbiotic relationship," Hermione breathed out in understanding," one depends on the other for life."

"Symb.. Yes that's it exactlys,"

"Oh Winky, I am sorry I tried to free all of those elves at Hogwarts."

"It's alright mistress," Winky said patting her on the hand," the other elves knew yous had a good heart. Yous ready?"

"Yes."

Winky takes Hermione by the hand after she picks up her bag and with a pop they were gone.

ooOOoo

With a soft pop the pair appears in the front entrance to number twelve Grimmauld Place. Winky leads Hermione down to the kitchen where Harry Potter was asleep with his head on the table and a bottle of fire whiskey sitting empty next to him. Winky snaps her fingers and the bottle disappears. Another snap and Harry wakes up and shakes his head groggily, laying back down on the table.

"Winky, why did you wake me up? I was having such a nice dream about Hermione."

Winky tugs on his arm to get him to get up," Looks who I finds master."

"Huh?"

"Hello Harry."

"Now I'm hearing things."

"There's nothing wrong with your hearing Harry."

"Hermione?"

Harry looked up with bloodshot, blurry eyes. He groped around for his glasses and felt them handed to him, so he put them on. He looked up again and saw her smiling face.

"Hermione! You're really here? You're not a figment of my imagination from too much fire whiskey?"

"No Harry. I'm not a figment of your imagination. I'm really here. Oh Harry, what's happened to you?"

Harry fumbled in his pockets looking for something and pulled out a small square velvet covered box.

"I bought this back in third year," Harry mumbles holding it out to her," I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend and was hoping for something more, but Ron told me he fancied you and that you fancied him back when I showed it to him. I guess it's too late now."

Hermione opened the box and gasped. The box contained a two carat engagement ring.

"Harry?"

"You see? I just couldn't figure out how you could fancy him when all you did was fight."

"Harry?"

"I just couldn't figure it out. I got the ring and everything."

"Harry! Let's get you sobered up."

Winky popped away and popped right back in with a sobering potion and Hermione made Harry drink it.

"Drink this Harry and you will feel better and be able to think clearer."

Harry drank the potion and gave a loud belch as all of the alcohol left his system. (One of the side effects of the potion.)

Harry's eyes cleared up and he looked up at Hermione.

"You really are here."

Harry got and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and sat him down in the chair he was in and took a seat next to him.

"What's happened to you Harry to cause all of this?"

"It's something Ron said. And before I go any further, do you like the ring?"

"Of course I like the ring Harry."

"Do you want it or do you still fancy Ron?"

"Harry, I have never fancied Ron."

"You haven't? But he said. He was my friend."

"Ron was never your friend Harry."

"But."

"Harry, what did Ron say to you to get you to banish him through the front door?"

"This is going to be a bit personal, but if you never fancied Ron can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Harry."

"Would you like to keep the ring and all it implies?"

"Oh yes Harry, a thousand times yes."

Hermione clamps onto Harry and kisses him for all she's worth, pouring all of her love for him over the years.

"Wow Hermione. That was some kiss and I'm glad you feel the same, because no matter what your answer is to what Ron said I can't live without you."

"A sus sys symbiotic relationships" Winky interjected when she heard that.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Never mind. That's correct Winky. I'll tell you all about it later. What did Ron say?"

"Like I said earlier this is a bit personal. You remember those little books that were handed out in first year by Madame Pomfrey?"

"You mean the one where it tells of how a witch has to have her hymen intact for her wizard to be able to fertilize her egg to bear children? Something about the virginal blood having to mix with the semen of the male to make the male fertile."

"That's the one, yes."

"Yes, I remember the one I got very well. Madame Pomfrey said Professor Dumbledore got a law passed banning those books for muggleborn witches the same year we started school at Hogwarts. She said there was no way she was going to obey that law and that no healer would ever follow it either. I wonder what Dumbledore hoped to accomplish with that law?"

As she thought about it Hermione's eyes went wide at what Harry was implicating about his conversation with Ron.

"You understand what Ron told me now, don't you?"

"Harry, Ron's a eunuch. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I turned him down quite vociferously. He tried to force himself on me and that was a big mistake."

"So that's why you left?"

"Yes Harry. You never showed any interest in me and after I removed his bits, I didn't see any reason to stay in Britain. The one man I wanted wasn't interested. That book is the reason I stayed off brooms and never participated in sports. I was never afraid of heights. In the muggle world, girls lose their hymen all the time from accidents, doing the splits or participating in one sport or another. It is not a big deal to them. Some girls break theirs on purpose just so they won't feel the pain when they have sex for the first time. After reading that book, I didn't want to take any chances I could not have children with who I hoped was you. I may have gone to an extreme. I don't know, with all the girls that play quidditch. That is why rape is so frowned upon in our society and Ron tried to rape me."

Harry had a big smile on his face.

"What?"

"You removed his bits?"

"Yes I did," Hermione said with satisfaction," What did he tell you?"

"He told me you and him were going together and had been shagging since forth year. I mentioned the book and he just smirked at me said how he had finally gotten something the great Harry Potter didn't get to have. That's when I punched him and then banished him through the door. I haven't seen or heard from him or his family since. Even George hasn't talked to me and we are partners in business."

"Harry, the first part doesn't make any sense because he wasn't speaking to us for most of that year. As for the rest of it, you know how Ron is, he probably told some lie about you to make himself look good in front of his family."

"Wellll, that could be fixed real easy if you want to show his family his true colors."

"You're right Harry. We could get married and when I get pregnant he will look like the idiot that he is. Every pureblood knows about that book."

"I wonder if Ginny knew about the book. She must have had ten boyfriends while in school and she is still not married. She is playing quidditch for the Hollyhead Harpies."

"I'm sure she knew. She may have been promiscuous, but I doubt she let anyone get that far. The guys she was dating knew about the book too and knew they would get into deep trouble if they went too far, especially with Ginny being a pureblood witch."

"What about you Hermione? How is your schooling going?"

"Oh, I'm finished with that. I didn't have anything to distract me, so with the help of a time turner I finished up in two years. I used the time turner to sleep. I've just been biding my time in New York with the odd job here and there hoping to hear from you. I would have waited until I was old and grey for you Harry. You were always the only one for me. It was you or no one."

"Where did you get a time turner?"

"Nicked it fifth year during our trip to the ministry."

"Cool"

"What about you Harry? Are you working, or just moping around the house?"

"I have a job. I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

Hermione squeals and hugs Harry hard.

"I'm so proud of you Harry. You always were a good teacher."

"I am also Lord Gryffindor and descended from Helga Hufflepuff on mum's side of the family. Turns out mum was adopted by the Evan's and Petunia was never my aunt by blood. The so called blood wards never took hold. I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't notice."

Hermione smiled real big.

"Have I got a surprise for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember where I said earlier about wondering what Dumbledore hoped to accomplish by banning the book from muggleborns?"

"Uh Huh."

"I was the only female thought to be muggleborn in our year."

"You mean you're not?"

"No I'm not. Both my parents are magical. They left the magical world after school because of the prejudices going around at the time. They carry their wands on them disillusioned at all times and have never had a need to use them."

"You sure fooled everyone, including me. You should have been in Slytherin."

"Why thank you Harry. I am descended from Salazar Slytherin on my father's side and Rowena Ravenclaw on my mum's. Dad was incensed when that upstart Riddle claimed he was a descendent of Slytherin's. The Gaunt's were a minor branch of the family that was disowned for their inbreeding."

"Well, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin so we could have been in together. Despite the horcrux being gone from my scar I can still speak parceltongue. I just didn't want to go to that house because of Draco Malfoy. I didn't know anything about Snape at the time."

"Now there's a piece of filth if there ever was one."

"Yea, he hasn't improved one bit either. Still struts about with his nose up in the air."

"It's a wonder he can see where he is going."

"You said that right. How about it Hermione? When do you want to get married?"

"Today is not too soon for me. I've waited long enough."

"Okay, let go to Gringotts and get the parchment work started. They are far more efficient than the Ministry."

The couple apparate to Gringotts where they are met at the door by Griphook, who leads them to Ragnok's office.

"What can I do for the Lord and Lady Gryffindor today?"

"Lord and Lady? What do you mean?"

"Lord Gryffindor..."

"Please call me Harry."

"Very well. Harry, you have been married to the young lady since that kiss in the tent during the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"That was just on the cheek."

"You touched his lips, close enough."

"Well. That's what we came in for. That make's it legal for what I did to Ron Weasley."

"What did you do?"

"Ron's a Eunuch. He tried to rape me."

Ragnok bursts out laughing.

"I like you Lady Gryffindor."

"Please; Hermione."

"Very well. Do you need anything else?"

"Just a heritage test to prove my wife's lineage so we can get her rings and vaults assigned to her."

Ragnock raised an eyebrow and gestured Griphook to bring the necessary equipment. After the test was done and a visit to their vaults Harry and Hermione left Gringotts to apparate back home so they could consummate their union. It was said the light show was fantastic. Unfortunately the only being to see it was Buckbeak and he wasn't talking.

A few days before the start of term Harry and a very pregnant Hermione (they were using a time compression room at Gringotts) walked into WWW to find out why they weren't communicating. George took one look at Hermione and called out Ron from the back. As soon as Ron saw Hermione and her condition he knew the gig was up. He tried to pull his wand and Harry disarmed him.

"I knew you were going behind my back!"

"Hardly, we've been married since the first task in forth year. Apparently our oath to always be there for each other was considered a marriage vow. That's what you get for abandoning your friends. You showed your true colors when you abandoned us again in seventh year. And then you had the gall to ask me to be your girlfriend. When I objected you tried to rape me. I had the right as a pureblood witch and Lord Gryffindor's wife to kill you right then and there. Instead, I made you a Eunuch so you would never be able to rape another witch or sire children of your own. You made your own bed, now you have to lie in it."

Harry and Hermione showed their rings to prove what she said.

"Get out Ron, you are not our brother anymore. When I tell dad about your lies he will probably disown you, now leave."

Ron walked out the door, leaving his wand behind. He went to the leaky cauldron and bought a bottle of fire whiskey and then proceeded to down it all. In a drunken stupor he wandered down Nockturn Alley where he was robbed and killed by one of the dark lord's old followers. No one even noticed he was missing.

After clearing things up with George, the Potters headed home. The day before the students were to arrive to Hogwarts Harry and Hermione arrived at the school. They proceeded up to Hedmistress McGonagalls office where upon entering Harry declares:

"Hello professor. May I introduce my wife, the rumors of her infidelity by Ron No-Name were greatly exaggerated, the pureblood Lady Hermione Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Potter-Gryffindor. We are the legal owners of this school and there are going to be a few changes made around here…."


End file.
